marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man
Megaman is the Main character from the Mega Man Classic series. Backstory Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, is a video game character created by Keiji Inafune and is the title character of what has been referred to as the "Classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Having appeared on many gaming systems since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has had a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fiction universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of the same robotic boy hero. Although "Mega Man," or "Rock Man," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. Several spin-off series have emerged over the past few years, each one continuing the Mega Man mythos in some unique way, including but not limited to the Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, and Mega Man Battle Network series. A resulting animated series was also produced originally in the United States as well as a number of toys, comics, and collectibles available both in and outside of Japan. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's special weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Although originally the names "Mighty Kid" and "Knuckle Kid" were proposed, Capcom eventually settled on "Rockman" as Mega Man's Japanese moniker. The word "Rock" in Rockman is a reference to the music genre rock and roll, and is meant to work in tandem with his "sister" robot, Roll. Such music-themed naming conventions are present in a number of Keiji Inafune's other character designs, such as Blues. In addition, the original Mega Man titles intentionally incorporated a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game play mechanic into defeating certain enemies. In parts of the English speaking world, some people call Mega Man "The Blue Bomber" because of his blue armor. Gameplay Assists: Megabuster: Megaman fires off his megabuster, Hold the Firce Punch button down to charge the shot Mega Uppercut: '''Megaman uppercuts his opponent '''Specials: Item Change: '''Megaman summons a robot who drops an item, Item depends on what buttons are pressed, and becomes eather Tornado Hold, Rock Ball, or Leaf Shield. '''Item Use: '''Megaman uses whatever item he has. Mechanics change based on the item. '''Hyper Combos: '''Super Megaman: '''Megaman Transforms into a huge Megaman and fires a beam while robots are flying at the opponent. '''Rush Drill: '''Megaman and Rush combine to make a drill, Run into the opponent to damage them, and press an attack for a speed boost '''Beat Plane: '''Megaman and Beat combine to make a plane. Megaman can fly in any direction, and use the punch button to fire a beam, and the kick to lay a missile. Theme Song In Marvel vs Capcom, Mega Man's theme was a remix of the title theme from Mega Man 2. Trivia *Mega Man X was originally confirmed to be absent from Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 at the Penny Arcade Expo, although it has been recently shown that Zero has an alternate color / costume that is almost identical to X. *Eventually in Japan's Top 50 Capcom Characters request, Mega Man X is the most requested Capcom DLC character on Shoryuken.com. Ryota Niitsuma has stated in an interview that fan demand will influence future DLC, so there is still a possibility that X may appear at some point. * Due to the producers stating that "Mega Man fans have to wait a little longer," It is believed that one of Mega Man's incarnations will be in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3.These incarnations include Classic Mega Man, MegaMan.EXE, and Geo Stelar from Mega Man Starforce. Mega Man Volnutt will most likely NOT be included in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, since Tron Bonne is representing Mega Man Legends. * There was leak involving Mike Haggar in October. In Haggar's recent gameplay video, The leaked image was Haggar's win pose in which he says: "That's why I love wrestling!". That was not Mega Man's arm at ALL. The leaked image was Haggar in the Mega Man Legends stage. * Classic Mega Man was recently disconfirmed, as his moves would not translate into a fighting game without them diverging from the feel of the character. However, Mega Man does possess many powers, and there is a small hope he could be included for DLC. Artwork MegaMan.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom : Clash of the Super Heroes Sprites Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:MvC3 Characters